


family farm

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Pregnancy, Human Experimentation, Human Farm, Intersex Omegas, Kidnapped Harry, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Milking Machines, Mpreg Harry, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Harry, Power Imbalance, Vaginal Knotting, humans treated like animals, non-con knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it's time for louis to learn the family business, the farm that louis had always had questions about.  he is a little shocked at what he finds, but soon he falls into step.  after all, harry is the perfect omega specimen for him to look after.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 286
Collections: Anonymous Unicorns





	family farm

**Author's Note:**

> this is complete shite. nobody should read this half assed filth.

Louis wasn’t the type to be shocked. Things honestly rarely fazed him. But when his parents sent him north to learn the family business, Louis would have never guessed in a million years that he’d end up where he was. 

From the outside it looked like any old barn. Large and red and looming over the rest of the farm, it had always been a focal point of his visits for holidays growing up. He’d never been interested in what was inside. 

As he grew older, he’d been well aware that his uncle had money. They posted pictures from elaborate vacations and drove nice cars – things that didn’t quite fit with farming. Louis had always made jokes about growing pot in the middle of corn fields or black market steaks. He didn’t realize he had been close to reality. 

The first day being led into the barn felt like warped reality, like stepping into an alternate universe. It wasn’t a dirty and dusty old barn on the inside but rather a very nice space. There were pathways lined with rows of stalls and the scent hit him before anything registered. 

Omega. 

Omegas were rare – only one out of every five hundred births – yet the mix of scents told him this barn had seen more than just a few. They were males born with the ability to bear children. 

As they walked down the first aisle, he saw for himself that it was true. Each stall held an omega each, most on all fours like animals. They all had collars around their necks with chain attached to beams high above them. It allowed them to move around their pens but not beyond them – the ones that were loose anyway. 

The others were strapped into stands and spread out in a way that made Louis blush and divert his eyes. They were all naked and their swirling scents were making him dizzy. 

They arrived at the end of the aisle and his uncle slapped him on the back. 

“Saved this one just for you. Thought we’d start you off with a pet of your own to learn the ropes.” 

Louis looked into a pen with an omega curled up on a fleece blanket. He had long hair that covered his face while he slept and smooth creamy skin. He smelled sweet and innocent. 

“He’s young. We only brought him in a week ago. Figured he’d be perfect to start you off. We already had to start his gene therapy but we can get you caught up.” 

Louis stared. Not only was it all Greek to him, but he still didn’t even know why they were there. What did his uncle do with them? 

A lot, as it turned out. 

It had long been thought that omegas carried healing properties even though modern medicine had yet been able to prove any of the theories. Still, there was a market for omega products that kept the family in business, even if some of it was done in black market dealings. 

The operation had started on a volunteer basis. Omegas were paid for their services while they still made a profit. As demand rose, it became more difficult to find willing omegas and they started a breeding program in addition to their capture methods. Their operation was currently half of each. The omegas that came from the breeding programs were more profitable with the modified genes passed down from the parent. Captured omegas had to go through the gene modification and still might not produce as much as those who inherited them naturally. 

Louis’ mind was spinning. 

When they walked back through the barn, he could see things for what they were with now. The omegas strapped to stands weren’t just naked, they were hooked up to milking machines, the hum that filled the space now identifiable. 

“This one here’s a capture,” his uncle was saying as he unlocked the gate and entered the stall of the omega that was labeled as Louis’. “He’s been quite a fighter so we’ve had to keep him sedated.”

Louis watched as his uncle crouched beside the omega, pulling his back out from where it had been against the wall. He prepared a needle with a bottle of liquid and easily stabbed it into the meat of the omega’s behind. He did the same with three other vials of liquid before grunting into a stand. 

“This one’s name is Harry but I suppose you can change it if you want,” his uncle shrugged. “He’ll be pretty out of it for the next few days while the hormones and gene mod takes root. He’s got a bit of a fever right now so we’ll have to watch him, get him hooked up to an IV if he starts getting dehydrated.” 

Louis couldn’t do much but stare at the omega that couldn’t be much younger than himself. He couldn’t imagine being kidnapped away to a place like this, but he was alpha. Things like that didn’t happen to alphas. 

Over the next few days, Louis was taught how to take note of vital signs and how to administer the treatments for a capture. They logged the doses on the clipboard hanging on a nail outside his pen. His omega – Harry, he’d decided to keep the name – stirred sometimes in groggy cycles for long enough to force some food and water into his system. Louis did think he was kind of cute and was quickly growing fond of him. He was actually enjoying his first project. 

It was a couple weeks before his uncle deemed Harry far enough along for the next step. They eased up on his sedatives enough for them to lead him in a crawl into the stand that had been brought into the stall. The chain guided him forward until two metal bars came together on each side of his neck. They were narrow enough to keep his head trapped so it could not be pulled through and Harry immediately started to thrash and panic on the stand. 

His uncle was quick to act and skillfully flipped one strap over the back of each knee and easily fastened them into place. 

“You won’t have to mess with more than this once they’re used to it,” his uncle said with an easy shrug. He took one and then the other, locking the cuffs so Harry had no other choice than to lean his weight onto his forearms. 

“He doesn’t talk?” Louis asked while his uncle started to pull equipment over the small wall. 

“Naw, not anymore,” he shook his head but offered no explanation as he hooked things together and then attached them to existing fixtures built into the stall itself. 

His uncle finished and took a step to the stand. 

“Now this is going to be your main money maker and you can get it from an omega at any time so we’re going to start him off with this first. You aren’t going to get much, especially at first, which is why your market price is so high.” 

Louis watched the omega squirm as his uncle’s hand went between the omega’s spread thighs and then nodded his approval. 

“Come over here and feel this,” his uncle ushered him closer where he could see the omega’s balls swollen in his uncle’s hand. “You can see the hormones already working here. It increases production and if you don’t take care of it, they  _ will _ start leaking and you’ll have a mess on your hands.” 

His uncle took hold of his hand and led it up to feel the weight of the omega’s balls. The skin was definitely stretched tighter and felt spongier than his own ever did. It was strange to be holding an omega’s intimate parts, but he’d already started to separate himself from the omega’s in the barn. Harry wasn’t the only omega he’d been helping it, he was just the only one he was learning on from start to finish. He’d been up close and personal with several omega dicks that day already. He wondered if it would always be just a little bit different with Harry, his first. 

“So that’s not prime, but good to start ‘em off.” His uncle handed him some type of contraption at the end of a tube he’d attached to the wall. “It won’t take ‘em long to catch on. They’ll hear you coming and be ready for you. If they aren’t hooked up all the time, they’ll be begging for it by the time you come around. The first few times you’ll have to coach ‘em.” 

He’d been helping with other omegas but he wasn’t prepared for what was happening. With Harry still trying to squirm and pull himself free, the process was a little awkward. His uncle guided his hand to stroke the omega until he was hard enough to sheath it into the milking device he’d been holding in his other hand. His uncle turned it on and Louis held it in place while it started to suction on in a rhythmic pattern. Soon enough, Harry’s hips were punching forward in time with the pulses and Louis was able to let go of the device. 

Standing behind the stand, Louis couldn’t look away from where the omega’s balls were pulled up against his body and how his thighs were tense. The tube that went to the wall was clear and it didn’t take long for white fluid to start making its way through with the suction. The whole process was fascinating and honestly, a little arousing. He could smell the omega pheromones building up from forced arousal and he felt himself twitch in his jeans. 

The omega was clearly uncomfortable and still struggling against the restraints, the collar around his neck clanking against the posts holding his head in place as he tried to pull back against it. 

“Isn’t he going to hurt himself?” Louis asked his uncle. 

“He’ll stop before it gets that far. He’ll be fine.” His uncle stepped up behind the stand and smoothed his thumb over the place just behind Harry’s balls and before the lips of his quim. Louis flinched as he pushed a needle into the sensitive area and emptied the syringe. “Just some hormones for production. All these new age types won’t eat a hamburger if they think any antibiotics or hormones have been within a fifty mile radius but turn a blind eye when it gets them more of their precious elixirs.” 

Louis shifted and tried to subtly adjust himself in his jeans. He was only half listening. 

“We’ll just keep him on for fifteen minutes today to get him used to it. Tomorrow it’ll be on you to get him in the stand in the morning and again in the evening.”

Louis nodded and tried to remember everything he was told while his uncle unhooked everything and then loosened all the restraints. It was a lot to remember. 

The next morning he was nervous as he entered the stall on his own. They’d reduced Harry’s sedatives enough so that the sound of the gate woke the sleeping omega. He curled in on himself in the corner and it made Louis’ heart flip. He was so cute and helpless. His curls were a mess and Louis couldn’t stop himself from approaching the shaking creature and combing his fingers gently through his hair. 

He couldn’t help but notice the awkward way Harry had positioned his legs. It looked uncomfortable until he caught a glimpse of his swollen balls that were a painful shade of light purplish red. 

“Come on, I can help you out with that,” he said and took hold of the chain hooked to his collar. The first few tugs did nothing, but eventually he coaxed the omega into the stand. He locked Harry’s head into place and then circled to tighten the restraints into place over shaking limbs. 

“It’ll feel better, I promise,” Louis tried to soothe him with a calming tone, keeping a hand on him at all times so Harry would know where he was with no surprises. 

Louis took his time now that he was doing this alone. He rested the weight of his full sac against his palm and imagined it was quite tender. That didn’t stop him from giving it a bit of a squeeze and he could tell there was already more than there had been the day before. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching and ran his thumb gently over his omega sex. He’d never seen an omega up close before and curiously pulled his lips apart to get a look at his warm, inviting hole. He scented the pheromones rolling off him while the omega tried to shake him away. 

It didn’t take much to get the omega hard this time which made it easier to feed him into the machine. 

This time, he reached down to subtly palm himself while he watched it happen and wondered what the suction would feel like on his own alpha cock. He knew he’d never try it, not with his uncle around. 

He kept Harry on the machine for twenty minutes this time as instructed and could see the relief in the omega’s body when he was let loose. It felt nice to know that the whole process made the omega more comfortable. That evening went much the same way as did the routine of the next few days. Louis was surprised by how full his balls were when he came for each session, his uncle assuring him that it was normal and that Harry was already showing signs of being a high producer. Louis felt a bit of pride in that and hoped that meant he’d been doing a good job with all of Harry’s injections. 

Louis had never had a pet before but was already growing attached to having Harry as his own. It was a lot of responsibility to keep his schedule, especially as the days turned into weeks and they had to bump his milkings from two to three times a day. Louis barely had to coax Harry into the stand now, the poor thing hardly able to waddle over when it was time. 

His uncle said he was spoiling him too much after he caught Louis rubbing the omegas balls and abused cock down with soothing cream after he’d unhooked the machine. Louis couldn’t help it. They’d bonded and he wanted to take care of him. 

“He’s showing signs of pre-heat,” his uncle said one day when he’d come to check in on them during a session. 

“How do you know?” Louis asked. He hadn’t learned much about the breeding side of their omega operation yet.

His uncle reached up and pulled apart the lips of the omega’s sex with his thumbs. “See how he’s all wet and puffy?” He poked a finger at the omega’s hole and watched his whole body jump. “He’ll be prime by tonight so be ready. Leave him up on the stand when he’s done.” 

Louis was confused when his uncle left. They hadn’t talked about the breeding process and surely Harry was still too new to the operation for that. 

Still, Louis was curious. He stepped up behind Harry in the stand and gently ran his hand up his inner thigh as he often did when he was getting him ready. He moved his hand up to the omega’s balls, tight to his body in reaction to the machine. Then, with only slight hesitation, he let his fingers wander up to the place that really was more puffy than usual. He slid his finger down the line and found it to be very wet. His finger dove in deeper and the feeling of slick made his dick stiff in an instant. 

He could smell it now, the sweet scent of oncoming heat. Harry was used to Louis’ touch by now and didn’t try to wiggle away as his finger explored and then found his hole. It sucked his finger in as he pushed, a second finger quickly joining. It was hot and wet and he knew he’d have to run to the bathroom to jerk off after the session was done. 

He left Harry in the stand as instructed and then came in his hand just seconds after locking himself behind the bathroom door. 

Harry was in quite a state when he came back that evening. There was a pool of slick on the floor between Harry’s knees where it had been dripping from his weeping quim. His balls were also swollen more than usual and ready to be hooked to the machine again.

Beyond that, Harry couldn’t seem to stay still, shifting and wiggling around constantly with his fists and toes clenched tight. 

“Looks like he’s ready,” Louis’ uncle startled him from behind. “You’ll just want to make sure you get him hooked up first so you don’t waste any.” 

The look of confusion must have been clear on Louis’ face. 

“I’m not gonna hang around and watch, but there are certain… perks…”

It all came together slowly in Louis’ mind and he looked back over at Harry’s swollen sex. 

“Have fun!” his uncle clapped him on the shoulder and then headed back out. 

Louis stared after him in shock. Louis was supposed to breed him?

He had to admit that the scent of omega in heat was one that had never hit his senses before. He was half hard in his jeans already even though that had been the case almost every day with Harry. It turned him on to see his balls stretched and heavy between his legs. It turned him on to stroke Harry’s omega cock to hardness before attaching the machine. It turned him on to rub the creams onto his sensitive parts. Sometimes he stayed behind and watched as Harry gingerly touched himself after each session like he was too sore not to.

It was a lot to think that now he was expected to breed him. 

Louis walked around and gently cupped the omega’s face in his hands. He looked out of it, almost like he had when they’d kept him drugged. Harry was so pretty and he felt protective over him now. He didn’t like the thought of someone else coming in to breed him. Harry was  _ his _ omega. 

He gently took Harry’s cock and stroked it slower than he normally would. It got hard almost instantly with his touch just like it always did, but this time felt different for Louis. He fed his cock into the machine and turned on the pulsing suction.

Louis wasn’t quite sure what to do next. This was just a normal part of farming, apparently, so he didn’t feel right getting completely naked even though all omegas were – especially because all the omegas were. He was alpha and his job was to breed them and then move on with his day. That was the impression he got, anyway. 

He looked around and then unbuttoned his jeans. It felt weird to do it so out in the open.

He stepped up to the back of the stand and realized that it was set at the right level for him to easily fuck right into Harry. He hadn’t noticed that before. He pulled his cock out and gave it a few strokes before sliding the tip through his slick. It felt so good and made him groan as his body reacted to the hormones. He’d never been so hard in his life. 

He felt like he wasn’t in control of his body as he fucked forward, slamming his dick into the tight heat with one raw thrust. Harry reacted with a jolt, muscles clenching around him like a vice. He grabbed onto the meat of the omega’s hips and started fucking him hard, so much slick making the movements sound wet and sloppy. Louis didn’t care. It felt too good to care. 

His own balls slapped up against Harry’s swollen ones which just added to the sensation. 

“Oh shit,” he chanted as he felt his knot swelling, slamming it in with a solid thrust as it popped and he started to come so hard he nearly blacked out.

He’d heard stories about how sex with an omega would ruin beta sex for life, but he hadn’t believed it. Now, as he stood tied with an omega in heat, dick still pulsing with the aftershock of orgasm, he knew it to be true. 

He stroked his thumbs back and forth on the smooth skin where he still gripped the omega’s hips, unsure of what to do while they were tied. This wasn’t the setting for sweet murmurs of affection or lazy kissing. No, he was standing in the middle of the bar with his pants around his thighs. This wasn’t the kind of sex you shared with a partner, it was for a purpose. Harry was also still hooked up to the machine sucking at his cock.

So he stood there awkwardly and tried to enjoy the high that came with knotting in the middle of the whole production.

𝛀

Harry constantly fought with his new state of consciousness. He was aware of everything in the back of his mind but the reality always felt a bit hazy. It felt like someone else had control of the wheel and he was trying to make sense of why he was in the car at all. 

His body didn’t feel like his anymore. There was a constant heavy throb between his legs that fluctuate between painful and uncomfortable and the rest of him just didn’t quite feel right. 

Now his stomach was swollen and hanging down when he was strapped in on all fours. His body had come to enjoy the suction on his cock while he looked at it as a necessary thing to endure. There wasn’t much he could do about it either way. 

He knew he was pregnant, the knowledge sprouting up in his mind like a stubborn weed, but there was a disconnect between the thought and any emotional connection. His back ached as the weight pulled his spine and the only reprieve came from the warm hands that would massage him while he was on the stand. 

Louis was the nice one, he’d picked that up. He was the one rubbing cream onto the chapped skin of his cock and spreading it over the tight skin of his belly. He was also fairly certain he had been the one to father the child growing in his body, but he couldn’t be sure through the extra veil of heat. 

He was aware of it now as he felt the blunt tip of his dick pressing up against him. It didn’t take much to get him wet in this state, his body always ready despite his thoughts. The slide into his body felt good, a relief he couldn’t get from the mechanical suction. He let his head drop where it was secured between the bars and pushed back against the feeling with his inch of restricted motion. 

Warm hands slid down around his belly and then up to his chest where his nipples were puffy and sensitive. It was enough that he would pull away if he could. 

He let himself float on the sensation of Louis’ thrusts, the alpha pheromones cushioning the parts of his brain that wanted to fight against what was happening. 

It all still felt like a fucked up dream he’d wake from that would take a few days to shake off but then disappear. This wasn’t really his life, yet he knew on some level that it was reality. The aches and pains he felt weren’t just phantom feelings, they were sharp and insistent before they dulled to just a reminder that he wasn’t quite himself. 

He couldn’t exactly remember what happened but could pull up his last memory of going to open the bakery at three thirty in the morning. He wasn’t sure what had happened after that. 

“I just don’t think it’s safe for an omega to be on his own in the city,” he could hear the echo of his grandmother every time he let his mind wander to  _ before _ . Harry had taken that change, not wanting to let stereotypes and sexism hold him back. It might not have been his best decision. 

Then again, with all his senses narrowed to focused on the knot currently stretching him out, he felt pretty good about it. For a few minutes, anyway. It always felt nice when Louis smoothed his hands gently over his body while they were tied. It was soothing and lulled him into a pleasant dream-like state. 

It was happening. Something was happening. Harry’s head was resting in Louis’ lap while Louis combed his fingers gently through his hair. He felt sweaty and sluggish yet restless at the same time. 

His body was moved so he was lying on his back which was a position he hadn’t been able to be comfortable in for a long while. Even now the weight of his distended stomach made it more difficult to breathe. He was still leaning back against Louis, his scent wrapping around him like a warm blanket. It was hard to focus his eyes for long, it always was, but he blinked up and tried to get a good look at him. 

There wasn’t much he could do when Louis’ hands slid down and started to massage his swollen breasts. They were tender and full and ached when he squeezed too hard. It distracted him from the restlessness he was feeling, the need to move. They got him up on the stand at some point with his limbs bound tighter than usual. 

There was a weird sensation when the baby came out, at least he thought that was what happened. It wasn’t painful and his head was so full of fluff that that the sequence of events didn’t make sense. Louis was at his side the whole time, he could tell by the soothing touches but not much else. 

He hardly had a moment to breathe before he was being hooked up to the machines, though this time it was different. His cock wouldn’t get hard with Louis’ touches, he hardly felt it, so he wasn’t attached to the usual suction. 

Instead, something was attached to his nipples. He was sore and it hurt when his nipples were sucked down. 

“That’s the good stuff!” someone said and then gave his ass a hard slap. 

There was a brief moment when everything was clear. It was like opening his eyes and all he saw was his situation for the horror that it was. He was being milked. He was being held in a milking facility. He tried to yank at his restraints but the haze was quickly settling back in and there was nothing he could do. 

  
  


𝛀

  
  


“He’s still doing well!” Louis’ uncle commented as he walked past the stall. 

Louis was in with Harry giving him a nice grooming. It was well deserved after letting Louis knot him for an hour. Harry was the only one he ever bred even though he had a nice herd for himself now. Harry would always be his first and would be the only one in the barn that Louis would let carry his offspring. 

“He’s still my best producer,” Louis said with pride, “I never take him off!” 

That was a lie. Louis took him off almost daily, watching as he filled and sagged with the weight. It turned him on to watch until it was too much and drops of milk started to drip to the floor in small puddles. He knew it was unsanitary and not right to lean down and have a taste right from the source, but he sometimes allowed himself the luxury. Feeling nipple against tongue always made a shiver run through him before sucking without mercy. Then he’d hook them back up and knot him with enthusiasm. 

He also took him off to rub salves and creams onto his sensitive, abused nipples. Louis was a compassionate farmer and he had a soft spot for Harry. He’d even modified a stand for him so Harry could easily lie down after Louis started keeping on the machines around the clock. Harry had taken to it so well. 

Louis had switched over to the clear style of teat cups so he could see the way the pulsator pulled at his nipples. It was the sight that met him every time he came along the line to check on his first omega. 

Louis knew the omegas had limited understandings of the world around them. His uncle said it was because of the bliss they were in that they were hazy. That made sense when the only sounds he made was when Louis was hooking or unhooking him from the machines, then there were other times when he thought it was the exact opposite. He knew it was caused by all the gene therapy. He wasn’t sure what all was in the syringes. 

“You’re so good,” Louis touched Harry’s cheek with gentle fingertips. “Think I can trust you to be good without the stand? You promise you won’t rip them off and hurt yourself?” 

Harry was always producing, always full and heavy with milk even as it was being extracted. Louis wanted to give him some kind of reward. It had been a while since Harry had been unhooked to lay on the soft cushion in his pen. It was a small luxury Louis could easily give him. The tubes weren’t long enough to give him much slack, but enough so that he could get comfortable. 

Harry was an obscene sight and Louis loved it. 

“Don’t get too attached,” his uncle said as he walked past after the rest of his rounds, “This is a business and you have to remember that they all stop producing at some point.” 

Louis looked at his uncle and then back at the omega spreading out for him. He was probably right, but that didn’t mean Louis couldn’t have a favourite until then. 

  
  
  



End file.
